VANEVA
by Northridge
Summary: Centuries have passed. Now Shinji must fight again. Crossover with Vandread. ON HIATUS.
1. ALONE

Author's Note: Some of you guys want to kill me. Sorry for the tardiness.

o o o

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Vandread.

o o o

**VAN-EVA v2**

**By Northridge**

Chapter 1

ALONE

o o o

It was thought that 2015 A.D. was to be the 'Year of Peace.'

Humanity had pulled itself from the devastation of Second Impact. Bit by bit, the Earth was being replenished from the desolation that came about fifteen years past. The cities were being rebuilt; technology was advancing; the ecosystem was coming back into balance. It seemed God was smiling upon humanity after His apocalypse nearly claimed its death. Yet humanity came under threat from His Angels.

**Sachiel**** was the first to strike...**

NERV was the organization charged to deal with this renewed threat. Though the powerful beings known as Angels began to reappear on the Earth, hope was with humanity through their creation known as Evangelion. NERV used these gigantic beings to fight the Angels with success.

Yet these monstrosities proved to just as dangerous to humanity as the Angels. In the wrong hands, Evangelions were exactly that. After the death of Tabris, the seventeenth Angel, the organization known as SEELE attempted to initiate their own version of Third Impact using the Eva Series.

**NERV battled against SEELE…**

The world plunged into another world war.

Sides were drawn. Alliances were formed.

N2 bombs were not uncommon weapons in this conflict. The Evangelions from both sides fought each other to stalemates each time. All the spiteful characteristics of war were present: pain, hunger, and most of all…death.

**NERV was losing the war…**

o o o

March 19th 2019 A.D.

For the last four years, Tokyo-3 was a virtual fortress. The initial design of the city was to repel Angels. Evas could catapult through shafts from the Geofront to traffic intersections. Entire skyscrapers held massive weapons for Evas to access in emergencies. But since the inception of the Eva Wars, the enemy shifted from Angels to human invasion. While most of the shafts to the surface are still intended for Eva transport, the vast majority of them were modified to allow VTOL aircraft to descend to the surface. Before, Tokyo-3 could have passed for any metropolitan city. Now, the city was dotted with bunkers and people rarely graced the streets. Heavily armored tanks guarded the hills and roamed the road with authority. A complex array of silos ringed the city to form an almost impenetrable missile shield to protect against N2 weaponry coming in from the sky. This was the state of Tokyo-3, the home base of NERV. Safety would be a guarantee to any NERV soldier stationed in this fortress on any day.

Pity SEELE chose today for an attack.

o o o

Private Yugi Togusa was a lone sentry manning a watchtower along the coast near Tokyo-3. He was a pudgy gnome of a man with a balding head and wearing a regulation NERV army uniform one size too small. His potbelly gut jutted out from his faded green windbreaker. His eyes were emotionless brown and looked out from an unshaven face. Before the Eva Wars, he was a salaryman working a desk job in Tokyo-2. Back then, Yugi was forty pounds lighter and exercised every morning; he worked 60 hours a week with Sundays off, went out to drink sake with co-workers, made 6,000,000 yen a year, and had a wife who was expecting a child. It was a comfortable life until the Eva Wars shattered it. When the fighting began, SEELE chose to bombard Tokyo-2 with N2 bombs, thus reducing the capital and his wife to ashes. At the time, Yugi was in Kyoto on a business trip. He watched the carnage on the TV in his hotel room. His whole world turned upside down that day. The next morning, Yugi enlisted into NERV at the recruitment center that sprang up in the hotel lobby.

Currently, Yugi was crouched in a rusted chair. His binoculars were on a nearby table along with a sake bottle that costed him a wedding ring and a porno rag. His unshaven face stared up towards the blue sky and thought of better days.

'_I can't stand this crap._' Yugi thought as he bit into his meager ration of jerky. The higher-ups recently reduced rations to conserve resources. He crumpled the plastic wrapping in a ball and tossed it towards the trash bin with a drunk's aim. He took a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his uniform and lit one up with a lighter nearly depleted of fluid. He traded his Rolex for the cigarettes.

As Yugi lazily blew out smoke from his nostrils, he noticed several objects up in the sky.

'_Those aren't patrol aircraft!'_ He mentally shouted. Yugi immediately stumbled out of his chair to reach for the radio.

o o o

"Sir, Post 71 has reported several objects coming in towards Tokyo-3."

General Fuyutsuki looked up from his clipboard. "From where, lieutenant?"

"From the atmosphere."

"Alert Condition Red!" Fuyutsuki shouted as he quickly strolled over to his console.

Klaxons rang throughout Tokyo-3. Caught by surprise, soldiers ceased their idleness and manned their stations. The few civilians left in Tokyo-3 quickly ran into the many fallout shelters throughout the city. The anti-missile silos kicked into full gear. Back on the coast, Yugi kept his binoculars trained up towards the sky.

Back in the NERV command center, it was chaos. Fear and anxiety painted the faces of the command staff as they tried to ascertain the nature of the unknowns, which were quickly gaining momentum with their descent. General Fuyutsuki was rapidly becoming irritated with the lack of information on the incoming objects.

He questioned his lieutenant manning the communications station with an impatient scowl. "What the hell are they?"

"Still unknown! But the intelligence section thinks they're coated with radar-absorbing paint! AMS Command doesn't think they can lock onto them until they get closer!"

"How soon until a lock?"

"20 seconds max!"

As the seconds ticked down, it felt like an eternity to the command crew. Sweat trickled down faces and hands were clenched into fists.

"15, 14, 13…"

Every NERV soldier on the ground was on standby, waiting for an invasion. Except for those who took the time to look up in the sky, everyone was unaware of the threat above.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

Entire lives were being replayed in many of the minds in the command center. Some people thought of their first kiss; others thought about their most recent birthday party. One was thinking about the leaky faucet in his bathroom.

"3, 2, 1…LOCK!"

A barrage of missiles shot out from the AMS silos surrounding Tokyo-3. The exhaust lines traced lines towards their intended targets. However, right before explosions were expected by Fuyutsuki, the objects exploded themselves into dozens of smaller objects that quickly scattered to cover a larger area of descent.

"They were MMVs!" The lieutenant shouted.

'_Shit!'_ was the collective thought of many people in the command center.

"Can we get a lock on all of them?" Fuyutsuki asked quickly.

"AMS say no!"

o o o

Yugi Togusa dropped his binoculars and grabbed his sake bottle. He wanted every drop.

o o o

Asuka Sohryu's fractured and scarred body laid peacefully in the coma ward of the hospital. She was oblivious to the people stumbling about her.

o o o

Floating right above the ocean at a safe distance, a little boy watched as the harbingers of destruction fell to the earth. His face was impassive as stone.

o o o

Ready to launch, Toji and Hikari sat in their Evas. They were waiting for a command.

o o o

General Fuyutsuki sat down his chair as the others around him dove for cover, not caring about the futility of their actions.

"Yui, I'm coming."

o o o

All in all, 89 N2 bombs made it through the missile shield. The surface of Tokyo-3 and the surrounding areas became a sea of fire. As far away as Alaska, people felt the tremors in the ground. As far away as a cargo ship in the Pacific, the crew saw the shapeless mass of smoke and debris originating from Japan.

Everything was wiped out. Everything.

The head of NERV was severed. The rest would soon follow.

o o o

Preparations were made in the event of an Alert Condition Red at Tokyo-3. Every NERV base was signaled about the invasion. When communication with Tokyo-3 ceased, the preparations went into effect. One of those preparations was being carried out right now.

On the 29th sub-level of a storage facility were two people lock in an argument. Wooden crates were stacked to form walls that stretched and snaked throughout the entire level to create a maze difficult to navigate without a map.

Which was why Misato Katsuragi chose this place.

"Misato, I won't leave!"

"Shinji, they musn't find you or Unit-01!"

"But we still have to save them!"

"There's nothing we can do now! Get in!"

"But-"

She knocked him into unconsciousness with the butt of her gun and shoved him inside the stasis capsule.

"Goodbye…Shinji."****Misato whispered with a tear sliding down her left cheek.

o o o

_Several centuries later…_

"Captain, I'm reading a large derelict object several thousand kilometers ahead."

_'Well this is exciting.'_ The captain thought with moderate interest.

Recently, the double-hulled space vessel fought and won against a task force of relentless drone ships intent on their destruction. Since then, the crew went through their daily routines and suffered the occasional nuttiness of the Nirvana's pilot; other than that, things have been quiet aboard the ship. The many women and few men on board were on their way home to their respective planets of Mejere and Tarak. The lone pirate ship currently is the only force standing between home and a fleet that meant destruction for their worlds. An Earth Harvest armada was heading the same way as the crew of the Nirvana. This was an armada that sprung from their original homeworld of Earth that meant to 'harvest' the descendants of the colonists it sent into space long ago. Many human colonies had already been wiped out for the "betterment" of Earth. The Nirvana and her crew were the only ones to stand up against them and live so far.

"Let's have a look. Full magnification." The captain ordered.

The view screen instantly displayed the derelict object. It was clear to the captain that the object was a cargo ship from the colonial era.

"I haven't seen one of those since I was a girl." the captain remarked with nostalgia.

BC, the second in command of the Nirvana hunched over her control panel to analyze the relic. "The database shows that it is a Behemoth-class cargo ship, very old...registered as the U.E.F. Shitamachi."

On the view screen, the functionless ship appeared about three times the size and length of the Nirvana, but it lacked the sleekness of the latter. Its bulky grey design was unappealing to the eye; yet it was an unknown that might contain supplies the Nirvana desperately needed.

"Send a team to open our present up." The captain replied with a smile.

o o o

"Mr. Alien! Wait for me!"

"Hurry your ass up! I don't have any time to waste for an idiot like you!"

"Will you two keep it down! We have a mission to complete!" Meia shouted in agitation at the dissimilar pair. The Dread leader continued to walk through the dimly light corridor, while the rest of the away team listened dispassionately to the unwanted attention Dita showered on Hibiki.

"But Mr. Alien doesn't want to be with me, Meia!"

"Because you're annoying!"

Meia stopped walking, turned around to face the two, and pointed her flashlight up to illuminate her face. In the light, her head ornament snaked across her head to nearly cover her currently twitching left blue eye. Meia spoke not with the stressed manner in which she addressed Dita and Hibiki before; rather, she spoke like the proverbial 'calm before the storm.'

"Stop bickering and move along."

Dita, the youngest Dread pilot and Hibiki the only Vanguard pilot immediately hurried along.

The team had docked the shuttle to one of the exit ports of the Shitamachi and proceeded through the cargo ship in search of supplies. At the moment, the team was in search of the bridge.

Parfet, the Nirvana's chief engineer marveled at her surroundings with interest. "Wow, I have never seen such antiqued designs! They don't make them like these anymore!"

Her traveling companion, a mature-looking blond with ample cleavage remarked at her friend's comment. "Parfet, I don't care about any designs. Just find something useful." Jura replied while inspecting her recently manicured nails. "Also, I hope we find some beauty supplies! We're running out of conditioner in the spa!"

The group came upon a set of doors that appeared to lead to a cargo hold.

"Parfet, see if you can open the doors." Meia ordered quietly.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the bespectled brunette. Parfet immediately went over to the access panel and proceeded to press buttons.

After a minute, Parfet stood straight with joy. "Meia, I got it."

The cargo doors swished open with a slow hissing sound. The group cautiously entered the dark hold with Meia's beam ring at the ready in one hand and a flashlight in the other. The light barely made out the objects in the darkness.

"Parfet, the lights." Meia stated.

The chief engineer pointed her flashlight around to find the light switch. After a few seconds, her light trained on a panel besides the exit.

"Got it!"

The ceiling lights flickered on to reveal the hold's contents. The cargo hold was big and filled with pods. A lot of pods. Row by row there were large grey oval pods, large enough to fit people.

The group continued their cautious search.

"Wow! There must be at least a thousand of those things in here!" Parfet remarked with glee.

"Ahhh!"

Everyone turned to Dita, who was now clinging to Hibiki as if her life was at stake.

"Ahhh! Let me go, idiot!"

"Dita what is it?" Meia asked.

"The pods! Look inside the pods!" Dita screamed with fear.

Everyone else peered through a pod's glass window. A mummified face stared back at them.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Jura remarked with obvious repulsion.

Parfet examined the pod closely.

"Hmm. It seems these pods are used for stasis. But the life support failed a long time ago."

"Are any of them still fuctional?" Meia asked.

Parfet took a quick look around.

"Not likely. All of the pods seem to be wired to a central power source. I'm guessing if that power source failed, then all of the pods shut down."

"I see." Meia replied.

"Hey! How about this one?"

Everyone turned to over where Hibiki was standing by the far wall. The pod he pointed to was different from the rest. While the other pods were uniform in size and appearance, this particular one was larger and black in color. The others made their way to the unique pod and peered through the still frosted glass window.

"He's still alive." Jura commented with interest.

o o o

_In the Nirvana's Infirmary…_

"So what's the verdict, doctor?"

Duero, the ship's male doctor turned towards the captain and BC.

The away team had brought the unique pod back the Nirvana. At the moment, everyone and a few dozen other crew members were jam-packed into the infirmary to see the source of interest. The pod was placed in the center of the room and Parfet was hunched over the controls.

"From what I can see, the occupant of the pod appears to be a nineteen-year old male." Duero stated.

"I'm asking if he can be revived." The captain restated.

"We'll soon find out."

"I think I...got it!" Parfet shouted with a victory sign to everyone else.

The pod opened and a cool mist was released. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look.

o o o

Shinji opened his eyes slightly, but instantly closed them when they had contact with light for the first time in centuries. He was cold. The air felt like a cold blanket. Shinji released a soft moan of grogginess and shifted his body slightly.

He could hear voices.

"He's conscious." A man's voice stated.

"Hey, he looks even more cute up close." a woman said.

Shinji didn't recognize them and slowly opened his eyes again.

"Lower the lights." The man's voice stated to someone.

The lights were now dimmed to accommodate his eyes and Shinji opened them with enough strength. He was in a room with a lot of people. Shinji saw an old woman standing next to a younger woman with baggy pants and curly hair. A redhead in a strange miniskirt was standing next to a young boy with a headband. Shinji turned his head over to where he heard the man's voice and saw a tall muscular guy with his long hair covering one of his eyes.

_'Must be a doctor.'_ Shinji thought as he observed the white coat the man was wearing.

Though Shinji could see, everything was still blurry to him. He turned his head over to a blue-haired woman in a white jumpsuit.

Shinji eyes went wide with attraction.

"Rei..." He whispered. It came out hoarse and weak.

The figure shifted slightly.

"No." She said.

His eyes closed with disappointment.

Shinji looked around more and strained his eyes to look at everyone else.

_'More women?'_ Shinji thought. _'Where the hell am I?'_

o o o

To be continued...

o o o

MMV- Multiple Missile Vehicle

AMS- Anti-Missile Systlem

U.E.F. -United Earth Federation


	2. CONFUSION

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Vandread.**

**VANEVA v2**

**By Northridge**

Chapter 2

CONFUSION

o o o

Shinji's eyes continued to gaze over the room filled with unfamiliar faces. Everyone was quiet as they stared back at him with equally curious eyes. To the women, Shinji seemed different from the men they have before. To the men, Shinji's clothing signaled he wasn't from Tarak. This strange male was an enigma to the group.

His body began to tremble as it continued to emerge from the effects of deep sleep. Subsequently, Duero gently draped a blanket over his cold body in the stasis pod.

_'Where am I?'_ Shinji thought as the doctor placed a blanket over his wiry body, still in a white and blue plugsuit.

"Thank you." Shinji weakly said to Duero.

"You're welcome." Duero replied as he began to take scans of Shinji's body. "My name is Duero McFile. I'm a doctor."

"Where am I?" Shinji asked as he tried to get up, but gave up as his body gave out from weakness.

"Don't move. Your body needs rest right now." Duero told Shinji with a doctor's firmness.

Shinji restated his question. "Where am I?"

The captain stepped in to answer his question. "Young man, you're on my ship, the Nirvana."

Shinji turned his head over to the old lady he noticed earlier.

"I'm Captain Magno Vivan. What's your name, young man?"

He left his gaze on her for a few seconds before replying with a coarse voice.

"Shinji."

"Well Shinji, we found you on a derelict cargo ship in this stasis pod. Can you tell me how you got in there?"

Shinji shifted his head to stare at the ceiling. A tear began to slide down his cheek.

"Misato." he stated with quiet detachment.

"Misato?"

"She placed me in this."

Duero stopped the conversation between the captain and Shinji. "I'm sorry captain, but he needs rest right now."

Magno nodded in agreement and addressed everyone else. "Alright everyone, leave the room."

Their unsatisfied curiosities caused more than a few women to groan.

As they began to shift out of the infirmary, Magno stayed momentarily to observe Shinji staring at the ceiling with dead eyes. She soon left the room with BC.

Shinji continued to stare at the ceiling, while Duero took some more readings with his scanner. The young doctor told Shinji to get some rest. Duero then dimmed the lights to near darkness and left the infirmary to give Shinji some privacy.

"Unfamiliar ceiling." Shinji whispered before falling into slumber.

o o o

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" The captain asked Duero.

Outside the infirmary, Duero began to discuss his findings with the captain, the sub-commander BC, and the chief engineer.

"The scans showed slight cellular decay atypical with stasis as we know it, but with some rest and nourishment, he should be able to recover fully."

BC directed a question at the doctor. "What do you mean by atypical cellular decay?"

Duero began to explain. "All cells have a lifespan. Stasis cannot totally stop such a life process. When men were revived from stasis to colonize Tarak, some of them came out of the pods with vastly deteriorated bodies. Hair. Bone. Skin. Nearly all of such cases ended with euthanasia. However in Shinji's case, there is the presence of cellular deterioration, but some force seems to have retarded it. Basically, he is more healthy than he should be."

Duero stopped for a second to look towards the infirmary. "In addition, he is remarkably active considering he just awoke from stasis. Every past case occurs with such individuals having to wait a week before being able to even move."

"How long was he in there?" BC asked Parfet.

Parfet adjusted her glasses as she answered the sub-commander's question.

"From the information I've gathered from the stasis pod...he's been in there over 750 years."

The other three in the conversation were hit with surprise.

"So he's been in stasis _long_ before colonization." The captain stated with wonder.

"It appears that way." Parfet confirmed.

"But how did his pod continue stasis while the other ones failed?" BC asked, "If it is true that his pod is several centuries old, then its technology should be inferior to the colonial pods."

Parfet scratched her head with interest.

"The technology is certainly more primitive, but while the other pods were connected to a central power source, his pod was independent of it and thus self-powered. His stasis pod also has several back up systems...and a **pexis** crystal."

Surprise again hit everyone else in the conversation.

"This is an interesting young man indeed. I wonder where he came from." The captain mulled.

"But the strangest thing about it...is that it's a totally different kind of pexis from the one we use."

o o o

Shinji's was dreaming a nightmare from the past.

**He was battling the enemy with Asuka.**

**The MP Evas of SEELE had the advantage as they always did of attacking in larger numbers. This left NERV little choice but to keep their EVA force together most of the time to counteract this tactic.**

**But not today.**

**The flight capability of the MP Evas didn't help NERV at all. Nor did their copies of the Lance of Longinus, which could inflict physical wounds on the pilots themselves.**

**The engagement was to defend the NERV base stationed at ****Beijing****. A losing battle.**

**All nine of SEELE's Evas attacked, while NERV had only two Evas on hand to defend.**

**Shinji was fending off four, while Asuka was handling the rest. The enemy were like predators on the offensive. Each circling their targets looking for openings.**

**It was a difficult situation for the two Eva pilots. Every other time, they managed to stalemate the situation; however, this time was different. **

**One of the MP Evas managed to pierce Asuka's Eva-02 with a lance into the right leg. Her Eva immediately went down and the five surrounded it like vultures. Shinji couldn't come to her aid. His own fighting kept Shinji from Asuka.**

**After a minute of fighting, Shinji managed to scatter the pack and went to assist his fallen comrade. He too scattered them, like flies from a carcass, which wasn't far from the truth. The entrails of Eva-02 were exposed to the open air. A lance pinned it to the ground by the torso area. Shinji had his Eva quickly remove it and took up a defensive posture over Asuka's Eva.**

**Shinji shout frantically over the comm. "Asuka! Asuka!"**

**She didn't respond.**

**The MP Evas circled up above, getting ready for their attack. He had to do something quick. Shinji took an N2 grenade from his Eva's belt area and threw it high into the air. Shinji had only a few seconds before it detonated; so he had his Eva pick up Unit-02 over his shoulders and ran to try and escape the blast radius. Eva-01's AT field extended over it's comrade. As his Eva ran, Shinji continued to scream Asuka's name over the comm. "Asuka! Asuka! Dammit! Answer me!"**

**He didn't get far before the blast hit his AT field. After everything settled, Eva-01 got back up with Eva-02 still on it's shoulders and continued running.**

**The purpose of the N2 grenade was to buy time to get away. While the MP Evas regenerated, Shinji and Asuka escaped.**

**But NERV ****Beijing**** fell.**

o o o

Shinji awoke from his nightmare with sweat covering his forehead. He slowly sat up in the stasis pod. He ran his fingers through his soaked dark hair and looked around in the room. It was as he surmised a hospital room. Shinji draped the blanket over his shoulders and got out of the stasis pod. He fell to the floor, due to his legs' disuse from centuries of cold sleep. After regaining his balance, Shinji staggered through the infirmary doors to explore the ship.

o o o

Meia silently walked back to her quarters, carrying her shoulder armor in her left hand, and her mind still occupied by that strange dream she and the others shared.

_'What can this message mean.'_ She wondered with slight fear for the future. _'In the dream, we were all destroyed by that red light. Will it happen?'_

Earlier, Meia had met up in the hangar bay with Jura, Dita, and Hibiki to find that they all shared a dream that ended with them and the Nirvana destroyed by the Earth fleet. Their shared dream was permeated with dark redness that couldn't be fought nor defeated. It is a helpless situation that Meia hoped never to find herself in.

She shook herself out of her wonderment and continued her journey back to get some more rest before starting the morning. But Meia stopped in her tracks when she spotted that strange male from the stasis pod. He was staring out into space at a view-port. She began to walk over towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Meia asked commandingly to Shinji, who was still staring out into space.

"Well?" she questioned him again when she stood right next to him.

Shinji's blanket had slid from his shoulders as he pressed his hands against the glass that separated him from the void. It was then that Meia saw astonishment in his eyes.

"We're in space." He whispered in awe.

Meia was puzzled by Shinji's ignorance to his surroundings. "Yes, the Nirvana's a space ship."

Shinji turned his head to look at Meia. His eyes were still wide from the shock of seeing outer space for the first time in his life.

"Sorry, but this is the first time I've been in space. I didn't know humanity has progressed this far," Shinji turned his head to stare back into space. "I thought humanity would have destroyed itself before ever getting into space."

Meia continued to stare at Shinji in silence. Who is this person who was brought onto her ship in mysterious circumstances? What secrets does he hold?

"How long..." Shinji began. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's been several hours since..."

Shinji stopped her mid-sentence. "Sorry, I mean how long have I been in the cryo-chamber?" Shinji asked again, as he turned his head again towards the puzzled blue-haired Dread pilot.

Meia shook her head slightly. "I don't know."

Shinji hung his head to rest it against the view-port. His hands slid off the glass surface to go limp. "Sorry."

"For what?"

Shinji chuckled a soft laugh. "I don't know."

Her question still unsolved, Meia shifted the conversation. She came slightly closer to Shinji and leaned her back against the view-port. "Your name is Shinji, right?"

He lifted his head. "That's right." Shinji said as he took a look at this stranger up close. He stood a few inches taller than her. Her aquamarine hair reminded him of the past. Her cold stare reminded Shinji of someone he loved. But her cerulean eyes reminded Shinji that she was someone else. In a more formal tone, Shinji asked, "You seem to know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Meia. I'm the chief Dread pilot on the Nirvana."

Shinji looked at her with continued curiosity. "Is this a military ship?"

Meia shook her head.

"No, the Nirvana is a Mejare pirate ship."

_Pirate ship?_ "Huh?"

Meia tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, at the moment, we have dispensed with pirating in order to get home." She then remembered that strange myth that men typically have about women. "We're not going to 'eat' you."

'_HUH?.'_ Her statement didn't comfort Shinji that much. His stomach growled in hunger at that moment.

Shinji grinned. His left hand went up to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry, but is there a place to eat on this ship?"

Meia tilted her head in further puzzlement at this strange male who apologizes like a reflex. _'Well, I don't think I can sleep now.'_ Meia thought in acceptance.

"I'll take you to the mess hall."

o o o

Meia and Shinji entered the mess hall, which was empty at this time of the morning, except for Parfet, who was sitting at an empty table going over schematics with an insomniac's edge. There were three empty coffee cups on the table.

The Dread pilot led Shinji over to the food conveyor to get breakfast. "You should eat plenty of protein and fat right now." Meia told Shinji as she handed him a plate of bacon and eggs."

"Thank you," Shinji said as Meia took her own plate.

The two walked to over where Parfet was sitting. The engineer was still engrossed over her schematics, which were of Shinji's stasis pod.

"Parfet. Can we sit here?" Meia asked.

"Sure Meia. You know this pexis from-" Parfet stopped her statement when she looked up at Shinji, "Oh, it's you. Shinji, right?"

_'Does everyone already know my name?'_ Shinji thought as he replied to the woman in the orange jumpsuit. "Yes, and your name?"

Her reply was punctuated by the large amount of caffeine in her body. "Parfet, chief engineer! Nice to meet you! Please have a seat."

Shinji and Meia both sat down on opposite ends, with Shinji facing the two women.

"This is a nice ship, Parfet." Shinji began as he forked his food into his mouth.

"Thanks, say, can you tell me about the stasis pod you were in, Shinji?" Parfet inquired with zeal.

Shinji shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't really know anything about the cryo-chamber. I'm not much of a technician."

"Well regardless," Parfet continued, "it's an amazing piece of technology, considering how long you were in there."

Shinji stopped eating. "You know how long I was in there?"

Parfet nodded, but spoke in a hesitant voice. "You've been in there over seven hundred years."

Shinji dropped his fork and looked at his plate. Parfet face was now filled with concern. "Sorry...I shouldn't have laid it directly like that."

Shinji continued looking at his plate. "It's alright. It's not your fault. It's…just the reality of everyone I know is already dead...I have to accept it now."

Silence filled the table.

Shinji then picked up his fork and took a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"So, what were you before you were put into stasis?" Meia asked as she began eating her own food.

Shinji thought about all his experiences back on earth. The carnage he witnessed...and created. Asuka. Misato. Touji. Hikari. Kensuke. **Rei**. . .

"I was just a soldier. No one important." he quietly stated and continued eating his breakfast. He didn't invite any further question on the matter.

Meia looked at him to study his quiet reaction to her question. She knew there was more to it than that, but didn't press on her inquiry.

The three sat there in continued silence.

o o o

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. SHOCK

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Neon Genesis Evangelion,' nor do I own 'Vandread.' They are the sole properties of Gainax Studios and Gonzo respectively.

o o o

**VANEVA**

**By Northridge**

Chapter 3

SHOCK

o o o

**Two Eva are on the deck of one of NERV's assault carriers; one Eva battered, the other broken beyond recognition. Two hands are trying to pry open the hatch of a twisted entry plug. LCL leaked onto the deck, but Lilith's blood did not drip alone. Rescue workers surrounded the battered capsule, ready to interrupt the owner of those two hands should his efforts prove fruitless. Shinji had done this act before with another entry plug. The young pilot only hoped that this was a similar situation where the pilot inside the plug is still alive.**

**"ASUKA!"**

o o o

Much to Shinji's continued surprise at his new surroundings, he suddenly spotted a little girl's head in the corner of his eye while he was still eating his food. He turned his head to address her presence.

_'She look's like a nurse.'_ Shinji thought as he saw that she shared the same tilted red cross patch as the doctor, Duero. _'But she's just a kid!'_

"Hello, my name's Shinji. What's your name little girl?" he asked in his nicest manner possible with a smile. However the strange little girl just stared back at him as an opponent would size up an adversary. She leaned in closer to his face and talked in an unfriendly manner.

"You're a strange looking male. Do all the men dress like you where you come from?" The little girl was inquiring about his plugsuit as she took out a pad and pencil.

Shinji was surprised at her demeanor. "What?"

"Paiway, that's no way to greet our guest!" Parfet exclaimed.

Shinji was further confused when the little girl held up her frog-like bag from her waist and used it as a puppet.

"Meia should keep an eye on this male. He looks dangerous. **RIBBIT!**" she mimed. The little girl then flashed a camera right in Shinji's face.

"**Pai-check**!" Paiway said as she made her getaway from the mess hall.

"Ah!" Shinji gasped in shock, while his hands covered his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Parfet asked as she got up from her seat.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just...why did that kid do that?" Shinji asked as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Paiway always does that to the other males." Meia answered as she took a sip of her coffee. She regarded the situation as nothing out of the ordinary.

Shinji was beginning to understand that gender is a big issue on the Nirvana. "I get the feeling men aren't exactly welcomed on this ship." Shinji stated as his eyes came back into focus.

"It's a long story" Parfet said as she sat back down.

_A confusing three minutes later..._

Shinji just sat there, staring with disbelief at the women. Parfet had gone in-depth about the relationship between men and women in this time. But Shinji was quite shocked.

"Let me get this straight: men are from Tarak; women are from Mejere; and men and women hate each other."

"More or less." Meia replied as she took another sip of her coffee.

_'That's messed up.'_ Shinji thought with bafflement.

"So why are there men on this ship?" Shinji asked, thinking of the doctor.

Meia placed her coffee cup back on the table before replying. "Our pirate group did a raid on the Tarak's new battleship. We picked the men up by mistake and made them our prisoners." Meia said.

Shinji became a little afraid of his predicament. "So I'm a prisoner?"

The Dread pilot shook her head. "Not in the strictest sense. We recently threw all the men in the brig again. But that's old history now."

Suddenly the mess hall doors swished open to a crewmember similarly dressed as Parfet. "Parfet!" the new arrival screamed, "we need you in engineering right now!"

"Gotta go! See you two later!" Parfet screeched at Shinji and Meia as she raced for the exit from their table.

Shinji and Meia continued to remain seated at the table, Meia drinking her coffee and Shinji nimbling at his eggs. Finally, Shinji spoke up. "So...what now."

Meia looked at him for a few seconds before replying. "Finish your food and I'll take you to see the Captain."

"Sure. And...sorry, but is there anything else for me to wear. Wearing this plugsuit for 700 years is getting really uncomfortable."

Meia stared at this male with renewed annoyance. "Finish your food and I'll take you to the hangar bay. We should have something for you to wear from the colonial ship."

o o o

"We have salvaged many useful items from the colonial ship. In particular the food rations, though old, are still edible. The Nirvana should be fine for some time. Concerning our position, the space charts shows we've gotten to where we are 90 days from Mejale. Concerning information of Earth's plan to harvest organs, we've already sent communication pods…to our homeland of Mejale and the men's planet of Tarak."

Magno nodded to herself as BC briefed her on the ongoing situation with Earth. The Captain, her Sub-commander BC, and the ship's chief supply register Gascogne are currently sitting in the captain's meeting room. Plans are discussed and problems being conversed.

"What happened to the message we sent before that?" Magno asked.

BC replied almost apologetically. "It should have arrived by now, but there still has been no contact from Mejale or Tarak."

Gascogne let loose a small laugh from her chair. "Looks like we've been ignored."

Magno closed her eyes. "Well, of all things, the information we have this time will turn them upside down. Especially since their objective is to take our reproductive organs."

At that moment, the communications monitor beeped and Parfet appeared on the screen. Engineers are seen screaming and running around in chaos in the background.

"Engine room, Parfet here!"

Magno opened her eyes and turned her head towards the monitor. "What's wrong, Parfet?"

Parfet was frantic in her response. "Well…It's this morning's abnormality in the Paksis. I have no idea what's causing it! We're continuing with the control procedure, but the output is down to 80 of normal!"

A computer panel suddenly bursted sparks in the background of the monitor.

"Everything is going hay-wired!" Parfet wailed in uncontrollable anguish.

Magno sighed in frustration. "Jeez, this crap again?"

BC interrupted her captain's dissatisfaction of the state of things. "Perhaps the systems are still showing signs of rejection from when the female ship and the male ship fused together."

"Or maybe the Nirvana likes to screw with us" Magno sneered as she rubbed her temple with a hand. "Parfet, just fix it. Magno out." she stated as the monitor went blank.

"What else do we have to deal with?" the captain asked her subordinates. At that moment Shinji and Meia entered the room.

"I just had to jinx myself." Magno rubbed her temple again.

o o o

Two female crew members are currently in the bathroom, discussing the males and applying make-up. One of the stall doors swished open to reveal Barnette, one of the Dread pilots, leaving. She could not help but listen in on the other two's conversation.

"Things sure have changed. Maybe we've gotten used to them."

"And it doesn't bother us that much when we eat meals together."

"I used to believe that men were all bacteria."

"But to be told suddenly that men and women were both from Earth…"

"And that new male...what's his name again?

"Shinji."

"Yeah, Shinji! He doesn't seem anything like the other males, except for the doctor maybe."

Barnette chose that moment to butt in on the conversation. "A prisoner is a prisoner. The new male is no exception! If we go easy on them, the men will let it go to their heads!" Barnette stated as she exited the bathroom.

The two crewmembers went into a panic.

"W-What now?"

"Is she going to start another riot like before?"

"M-Maybe we should inform the captain or the sub-com…"

Barnette poked her head back into the bathroom. "SHUT UP YOU TWO. I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

The two crewmembers breathed a sigh of relief when they were sure the Dread pilot left.

o o o

"Ah, young man, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, Captain Vivan."

It took a while for Shinji and Meia to sort through the supply boxes from the colonial ship. Eventually they came across a storage container full of dull grey uniforms and black boots. It took an even longer while for Shinji to find a set that fitted him. His new attire fitted his thin body loosely, but comfortably. At the moment, Shinji stood before Magno, BC, and Gascogne in the meeting room while Meia went off to do her own business.

The old woman gave Shinji a slight smile before replying. "Just Magno will do."

Shinji gave a nod. "Sorry."

"Well, I'm hoping you can explain the circumstances of your stasis. It's not everyday we come across a 700 year old man."

Shinji had thought this out before hand and decided not to reveal everything to them. He still wasn't sure if he could trust them. "I'm not really sure. My mind is still a little hazy. I was a soldier on the side of NERV in the Eva Wars."

The three women didn't give any indication of any knowledge about the global conflict and nor did Magno believe Shinji when he said his mind was "hazy."

"I see." Magno replied, "Well, that's all in the past now. Your old life is over and there is no going back. You're going to have to adjust to this time, and right now, there is a war going on."

_'More war..._' Shinji thought grimly.

"And while you're here, you'll have to earn your keep. What skills do you have?"

Shinji thought about his battle experiences in the Eva Wars, things he didn't want to ever do again. "I can cook." Which was true, but not the whole truth.

"We've got plenty of cooks, half the women on this ship cook. Which leaves register duty."

"Register duty?" Shinji asked.

"Register duty." interjected Gascogne as she stood up from the table to walk over to Shinji, "And there's a mop and bucket with your name on it. My names Gascogne and your ass is now mine."

Shinji became very intimidated at this muscular woman towering over him. "Yes ma'am."

After Gascogne dragged Shinji off to the register bay, BC confided her concerns about the new male with the captain.

"He's hiding something." Magno nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I noticed too. We're going to have to keep an eye on our new guest. Make sure Meia or one of the others keeps tabs on him at all times. If he is a threat, we'll have to place him in a holding cell. I don't want another Rabat causing trouble on my ship."

o o o

**"Repair Eva-02 and have all of our bases on battle alert. SEELE will retaliate soon. Dismissed."**

**And that was it.**

**After the fall of NERV ****Beijing****, Eva-01 arrived back at NERV headquarters in Tokyo-3 with what remained of EVA-02. The battle took a terrible toll on NERV; however, this fact was lost on its leader.**

**Everyone filed out of the meeting room, already use to the Commander's cold objective orders. However, one person remained seated at the conference table. Normally, this person would follow orders to the letter; but this time was an exception.**

**"Well, what is it?" Commander Ikari asked from the head of the table. His hands were in their usual contemplative position. Shinji glared at his father from his seat near the other end of the table.**

**"She's in a coma." Shinji whispered tersely.**

**His father showed no grief. "That is of little concern."**

**"She's in a coma." Shinji repeated.**

**"If you have nothing else to say, then leave."**

**Shinji abruptly stood up. His chair crashed to the floor.**

**"SHE'S IN A COMA! Her Eva had been repeatedly stabbed with Longinus Spears. Her body has thirty-three separate entry-points! One thousand NERV personnel in ****Beijing**** are either dead or prisoner! A lot of your subordinates are dead! Why the fuck don't you give a damn?"**

**The Commander looked at his son as if all sense had left the younger Ikari's head. "What do you expect? People die in war."**

**"That's it?" Shinji angrily threw his question at his estranged father, yet the elder Ikari wasn't affected. He responded callously. "What else is there? Pilot Sohryu is no longer able to carry out her duties. Despite her failure, it's fortunate you were able to retreat with Eva -02."**

**Shinji wasn't surprised at this response, but pressed on with his questioning. "The intelligence on the location of the MP EVAs while we were at ****Beijing**** was flawed! We have always anticipated where the MP EVAs would go next with a certain degree of accuracy. How was this time different?"**

**His father's response was even crueler than usual. "We needed new data on their capabilities. Our base at ****Beijing**** would have eventually been overrun. It's fortunate it had become less strategic. This was a perfect opportunity for the test. The battle-data collected from fighting all nine will be invaluable. It also proved to be an effective decoy; as you have already learned from the briefing, Pilot Ayanami's mission in ****Saudi Arabia**** was a complete success."**

**Shinji remembered the details. Rei's EVA had successfully crippled SEELE's oil producing facilities and destroyed the enemy's fleet docked in the ****Arabian Gulf****. But none of these victories were a comfort to Shinji.**

**"Is the battle-data and destroying their oil more important than Asuka's and the others' lives?" Shinji was almost screaming at his father.**

**However, Gendo Ikari was not in the least hesitant in delivering his reply. "Yes."**

**Shinji gave him the evil eye before standing up. "Don't ever play with our lives like that again."**

**As Shinji stormed out of the meeting room, he ran into Lieutenant Maya Ibuki who was escorting a blond-haired child.**

**"Shinji, this is Hans. He's the new pilot of Unit 02. I need you to show him arou-"**

**Maya never finished her request. Shinji shoved the boy into the wall before he told the kid to go screw himself. The emotionally distraught EVA pilot then sauntered off to get another shot of whiskey in his room.**

**o o o**

**To be continued...**


	4. SITUATIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Neon Genesis Evangelion,' nor do I own 'Vandread.' They are the sole properties of Gainax Studios and Gonzo respectively.

o o o

**VANEVA**

**By Northridge**

Chapter 4

SITUATIONS

o o o

**Within the fortified confines of NERV headquarters in Tokyo-3, there is a certain room that two EVA pilots call home. The room itself is nothing special, barely large enough to house its owners and their meager belongings. A bunk bed adorned a wall, while a small desk was decked in a corner. Two guns in holsters are hanging on the chair. The only things on the desk are a few bottles of liquor and a small picture frame of several young fourteen-year olds and a purple-haired woman. In the closet, there are only NERV uniforms, a cello case, and a few sets of blue and white plugsuits.**

**There are also several articles of clothing lying about on the floor.**

**At the moment Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami are sharing a quiet moment alone in bed. While N2 bombs are being used and people killed around the world, these atrocities don't exist in this room. Only the peaceful quiet that two warm bodies can bring is present at the moment.**

**"We're going to need a bigger room." The other person just laid there in the other's arms.**

**"I'll talk to the requisitions department and see what I can do." **

**Just then, a cell phone on the floor next to the bed began an incessant beeping. A minute passed before a slender pale-white hand reached for the phone and flipped it open to activate it. A voice on the other end read out instructions. Rei listened carefully to the orders and then closed the phone to place it on the ground.**

**Silence, and then the person spoke up.**

**"Shinji."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"You have a mission in thirty minutes."**

**"Just a little longer, Rei," Shinji whispered as he started kissing her neck.**

**"You have to get ready."**

**"It can wait." He began to slowly move his hand over her thigh under the sheets as he continued his ministrations on her neck.**

**Rei Ayanami decided to just accept Shinji's words. This isn't the first time Shinji begged for more time together before either of them went out on missions. She cuddled up a little closer in Shinji's arms and he held her tighter.**

**"You also need to stop drinking."**

**"That can also wait."**

o o o

"I've detected a distress signal."

BC looked up from her station on the bridge of the Nirvana. "Type?" She asked the controller.

"It's not from the Earth's fleet. Please wait. I've determined it. Its pattern is from the colonial era."

BC rolled her eyes. "Another one," She turned towards Magno for directions, "What should we do captain?"

The captain didn't hesitate in her response, "It smells fishy, but we can't just leave them, right?" Magno turned towards the view-screen and called her chief engineer, "Parfet!"

The view-screen flicked on to reveal the eccentric pig-tailed girl.

"Yes?" she responded.

"How's the Paksis doing?"

"Staying alive...somehow."

"Carry on."

"Roger!"

Magno flicked a few buttons to call on another person. "Young man!"

Bart looked up from eating his food pills on the view-screen. "Hmm?"

"Break's over."

Bart gave a tired look to the captain but followed her orders nonetheless.

"Ay Ay. I'll be right over." The view-screen blinked out.

"Now, what will come out of this?" the captain stated in wonder.

o o o

The two Dread pilots were in the shooting room, a spherical place with two platforms for the women to stand on while photon targets moved around the area. Barnette was fully concentrated on her marksmanship, while Jura was sitting down on the other platform in contemplation, not caring for any target practice. Barnette misfired when Jura made her want known out loud. "I want to have a baby."

"What! A baby!" Barnette exclaimed in surprise at Jura's statement.

Jura smiled at her shooting partner. "Yeah."

Barnette was still overcomed with shock. Her thoughts turned to one thing. "And...and you want me to be the _ohma_?" She was referring to the Mejere coupling of two women, an _ohma_ and a _fahma_, to produce a child.

"Not at all," Jura shook her head, "Think about what it would be like to have a baby with a _guy_!"

Barnette, having lived in a women-only society all her live became even more shocked by this statement.

Jura stood up and looked at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts, but speaking them out loud. "Think about going back to Mejere with that news! The first woman to make a baby with a male's seed! I'll become Mejere's new heroine!"

Barnette could only look at Jura with continued shock on her face. "That sounds like something you would say, Jura," her eyes turned grim, "so this 'seed,' where would you get it?"

Jura gave Barnette her cutest smile. "Can you find out?"

Then the ship's alarms went off.

o o o

"Sub-commander, I've got the coordinates of that distress signal" one of the bridge's controllers stated.

BC shouted out the orders to the crew. "Prepare to commence the salvage operation. Meia, you and your Dread team guard the deli ship while it completes the mission. We don't know when the enemy will show up, so keep your eyes open."

"Roger," Meia confirmed over the comm.

o o o

"Mrs. Gascogne...ma'am...I want you to understand that I will give my best in this job...and I appreciate that this ship has rescued me...and I mean no disrespect when I say this...but...DO I REALLY HAVE TO WEAR THIS DRESS!"

Instead of the colony-era black long-sleeved undershirt with grey vestment and baggy pants that Shinji wore before, he was now wearing a pink maid's uniform and was doing his best to keep the skirt covering his crotch region while standing.

"Don't sweat it kid. Hibiki had to go through the same thing. Besides, you look pretty cute in that thing," Gascogne said from the helm of the deli ship. The soap-bar shaped ship was currently making its way towards the source of the distress signal while being flanked by a squadron of Dreads and Hibiki's vanguard on top.

"And why am I coming along on this thing?" Shinji added.

"Because kid, you need a crash course in the life of a stagehand. What better place is there to do it except in the field?"

As the flight group descended upon the distress signal, Gascogne spotted a spear-shaped pod. "There's some pretty heavy damage there," she noted.

As the deli ship positioned its robotic arms to grapple the pod, Gascogne noted something on the radar. "What timing...Meia!" she shouted over the comm, "Enemy cubes 10 o'clock and 4 o'clock of the Nirvana!"

"Confirmed," Meia said over the comm, as the Dread Squadron moved into a protective formation surrounding the deli ship and the pod.

"Meia!" BC's voice barked on the comm, "Those cube ships are coming from the Earth flag ship fleet, the Nirvana's shields can't be activated. Do not engage the enemy unless necessary. As soon as your group returns, we're outta here."

"Roger! Dreads, let's move out," Meia ordered to the rest of the squadron.

What Shinji saw through the view-screen of the deli ship was a space battle with strange red block ships with arms and legs. To Shinji, these objects moved with surprising agility that rivaled the mobility of the Dreads he had seen so far.

The situation became a game of keep away between the two forces. As soon as the cube ships took the pod, the Nirvana's forces worked just as hard to get it back. Shinji almost forget he was wearing a dress.

What was even stranger for Shinji was seeing that yellow humanoid robot 'combining' with one of the Dreads.

_'Is that a crab?'_ thought Shinji. The 'crab' produced a barrier that the enemy could not penetrate. _'An AT field?'_ was all the EVA pilot could guess at.

But then a red beam of light struck the red crab ship, and the vanguard and Dread separated from each other. Shinji saw that the yellow robot regrouped with a blue Dread to combine into a larger blue robot with a horn on its head.

_'What?'_ Shinji thought back to his own horned EVA.

While the new robot retrieved the pod, the red light descended upon it. Redness covered its right hand. The light came from another ship which grappled the blue robot. Suddenly, Shinji was overcomed with a sick feeling. He clutched his head in pain. _'Where have I felt this before?'_ Shinji thought in bewilderment as he passed out on the deck of the deli ship.

o o o

"He's waking up."

Shinji opened his eyes to see the captain and doctor by the side of the bed he is in. He saw that there were crewmembers surrounding a pod much like his own.

Shinji noticed that Dread pilot named Meia looking at him for a second before averting her gaze toward the pod. _'So much like Rei...'_

He sat up in bed only to realize a few seconds later that he was still wearing the pink maid outfit.

"Ah!" Shinji gasped before quickly covering his body with the blanket.

"No need to be modest young man. You are quite decent," Magno said with a smile.

"Sorry captain...but I don't think I will ever get use to wearing a dress," Shinji said with a blush.

The captain just chuckled. "Well Duero here checked you out and it seems that you're fine. Any idea why you fainted?"

Shinji shook his head. "I don't know."

"Have you ever passed out before Shinji" Duero asked.

"Only a few times...but it's been seven hundred years since one happened. But what happened during the mission? Is everyone okay?"

Magno responded. "Hibiki and Dita did their usual thing and everything turned out okay. We're about to open the pod as soon as Parfet figures it out."

"Just get some rest for now. We'll take care of things tomorrow," Duero told him.

"Sure," was all Shinji said before lying back down on the bed. The last thing Shinji heard before passing into sleep was an ecstatic shout of "Lord Prince!" from over where the crowd was surrounding the pod.

o o o

**The ruins of ****Sydney****Australia**** are a testament to the destructive power of a three-hundred foot tidal wave. Five hours earlier, SEELE submarines laid twenty-five N2 bombs along the coast of the city. NERV's 3rd fleet stationed in the harbor didn't suspect a thing, as the crew inside the ships were throttled around like coins in a jar. Those few souls were fortunate, as death was immediate; however, those millions along the coast were not so lucky, as a gigantic wall of water rushed over them like a blanket falling on a bed. People ran away from the towering wave in futility. Skyscrapers were snapped in half by the raging waters as easily as breaking twigs. This was SEELE's payback for the damage done to its oil reserves and fleet stationed in the ****Middle East**

**Right now, five million bodies are scattered throughout the remains, and along the coast, of what use to be ****Sydney****Australia****. A city that rose from the ashes of 2nd Impact is now reduced back to dust.**

**At the moment, nine SEELE-operated Akula-class submarines are speeding their way back to their base. The captains abroad these vessels are congratulating their crews for a successful mission that wiped out NERV's 3rd fleet; no mention of five million lives.**

**But as the crew celebrated, there was no way for them to detect the gigantic V-22 Wing in the sky above the waters. The sonar stations were left unattended as sounds were detected from a large object making contact with the water above the fleet of unwary submarines.**

**It is aboard one particular submarine that a progressive knife suddenly penetrated through the ceiling, pinning the captain, as he was sipping a flask of brandy, to the deck before slicing him in half. The progressive knife continued its downward descent through several decks before crushing the cook's head in a pot of boiling water on the ship's stove.**

**EVA Unit-01 quickly withdrew its progressive knife, allowing seawater to pour into the submarine. The captain and cook were fortunate, as death was immediate; however, the rest of the crew were not so luck, as water quickly filled the entire submarine before anyone could seal a single hatch. The submarine became a metal tomb sinking to the bottom of the Mariana Trench.**

**Many of the five million people in ****Sydney**** would have thought this similarity as poetic justice, but Shinji Ikari was thinking nothing of the sort as he willed his Evangelion's turbine engines towards the next submarine and extracted another progressive knife from the EVA's shoulder binding. His thoughts weren't focused on those five million people, but rather on a blue-haired woman waiting in his bed. All Shinji cares about on this mission is getting back to his little own world, where there is no war, N2 bombs, or father...but only the comforts of a woman he would call 'wife' someday.**

**_'We definitely need a bigger room,'_**** Shinji thought as he had the progressive knives cut into the bridge of another submarine while torpedoes darted toward his EVA.**

o o o

To Be Continued...

o o o

Author's Note: This marks the end of the rewrite of the first 4 chapters. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


End file.
